powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Catzord
Pilots. Rygog. First appearance. Little Strong Man . Last appearance. Parts and Parcel . The Catzord was one of the "Divazords," and was piloted by Rygog; it resembled a humanoid lion. It was the last of the Divazords to be deployed, History. The Catzord was built by Porto on the Moon sometime between "Carlos and The Count " and "Little Strong Man" along with it's fellow Divazords .It was seen alongside the other Zords when Divatox went to Earth in her Eaglezord (According to Porto in the following episode, it had not been completed yet (Little Strong Man). The Zord went with Rygog to Earth in order to make one last ditch attempt to destroy the Rangers, was able to reactivate the defeated Eaglezord and Sharkzord to fight alongside it. The Rangers quickly summoned the Rescuezords in High Stance Mode with the Robo Racer joining them (having recovered from being thrown down by the Sharkzord getting free). The Catzord was the first to attack, attacking everytone except for the Senturion and TJ who fought the other Zords. It slashed Thunder Loader and Siren Blaster but found no success when fighting Kat and Tanya, with the girls even getting some punches in. It was then beaten and bashed by Lightning Fire Tamer but he Zords then combined thier firepower into an energy ball finisher which took down all of the Rescuezords and the Robo Racer. Everything went wrong when Divatox made Rygog overrev his Zords which gave the Rangers the chance to manage a oiwer inversion, get back up, and form the Rescue Megazord. The Catzord tried to battle the Rescue Mwgazord but was easily overpoweewd and thrown down. the Shark and Catzords advanced on the Rescue and Turbo Megazords but were punched backwards before Artillery Power was summoned. After the other Zords were destroyed, the Rescue Megazord opened fire with it's cannons whilst the Turbo Megazord used it's Sabre to add an energy slash to the wall of energy, setting the Zord alight. Although the Zord was destroyed, Rygog survived. This was the final Divazord to be destroyed. (Parts and Parcel). Notes. *To date, this is the only Catzord in the Power Rangers franchise. **Carranger had one called the Radiacar. However, it went unadapted due to being piloted by White Racer who was unadapted for obvious reasons. *The Catzord is the final Divazord to be deployed in combat and the final “new Zord” of the season. **It was used and destroyed in the penultimate episode and the finale only used the Turbo and Rescue Megazords . ***As the last Divazord standing, it is also the final Evil Zord to be destroyed in the season. *Much like the Eaglezord, the Catzord does not appear in the episode "The Rival Rangers ." **This is due to there being no shot of the three Zords together as the Sharkzord only appeared in Angel Grove during that episode and not on the Moon where it was being hidden. See also Category:Evil Zords Category:Turbo Category:Lion Zords Category:Humanoid Zords Category:Big Cat Zords Category:Animal-themed Villains Category:Lion Themed Villains Category:Machine Themed Villains Category:PR Machine Themed Villains